Next of Kin
by Jesabellerrific
Summary: Josef is surprised to learn that Mick has a secret, a very pretty secret with a quick wit and killer smile. Josef/OC Mick/Beth
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first FanFic so please be gentle! It's Josef/OC and a little bit of Mick/Beth. Please Review or how else will I learn? (Insert your guilt here) Hope you enjoy.

**Prologue **

_2004 - Downtown LA just a little after two in the morning. The flashing lights of fire engines, cop cars and an ambulance reflect onto the face of Mick St. John. He already knows why the ambulance isn't hurrying off; he was there when it happened. The bloody and charred body of Laura Clark is packed into the ambulance as her daughter, May, tightens her arms around Mick's neck and buries her head deeper into his shoulder. _

"He wouldn't stop, she screamed, she even begged him but he just kept hitting and cutting and ripping and biting her. Mick he just wouldn't stop, her blood was everywhere."

May started crying again and Mick held her closer. He was furious with himself for not arriving sooner; if he had he might have been able to save Laura from the rouge vampire that used to be May's father. He'd been on the rouge's tail for a while now and had been keeping an eye on Laura and May for a couple of months, ever since he got the call from Laura about her Ex who kept making threatening phone calls and unannounced visits that usually ended in violence. But he'd been too late to save Laura and now she was dead and May, who had unfortunately seen it all, was basically an orphan. Her father had managed to escape the fire that a knocked over candle had caused during the tussle between him and Mick. But he was still a rogue vampire and that left May all alone in the world. Mick looked down at the sixteen year old who only yesterday was full of joy and a sharp black wit, she was red eyed and shivering slightly. She looked up into Mick's face, took a deep breath and changed before his eyes. May was suddenly calm and collected.

"We're going to kill him"

She spoke in a whisper but her voice was full of conviction. Mick thought about what this once innocent girl said for a moment before making up his mind.

"Yes, but not today and not until I think you're ready."

"Okay"

Mick felt immediate guilt over his decision, but he had little choice, he knew May would have just gone after her father herself if he hadn't agreed. He quickly made another verdict.

"You're going to live with me, I'm going to keep you safe"

May nodded and Mick noticed the look of relief on her face that was quickly overtaken by grief.

"She really is gone isn't she?"

"I'm so sorry May"

She buried her head into his shoulder once more and Mick picked her up and carried her to his car. They were going home.

_One Year later_

"What? You're sending me where?" May looked incredibly hurt and Mick knew she was close to tears.

"It's for your own good; you need to be around humans, around girls your own age. You need to go to sleep at night and wake up in the morning, but most importantly you need to go finish school. May you know I love you and I love having you here, but you need a little normalcy for a while"

Mick hated himself so much, he hated that she was about to cry and looked like she was going to run out the door, but May just sighed heavily and turned away from him.

"Fine, I'll go to your precious boarding school...but...can I come back home when I finish?"

Mick realised she now was crying, tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin.

"Of course, I'd want to kill myself if you didn't"

May looked up at Mick and grabbed him in a fierce hug, which he effortlessly returned.

"I love you Mick, I'm gonna miss having a Dad"

Now Mick was getting misty eyed and he didn't even have tear ducts.

"I Love you too Baby. You better call me every five minutes and e-mail me every day"

May cracked up laughing.

"Yeah like you know how to use a computer"

--

AN: So I know it was short but it was just the Prologue after all, hope you liked it, please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's The next instalment, a huge ass thank you to everyone who reviewed, i now have lots of warm fuzzies in my tummy ;). So I'm gonna play around with POV and the characters will probably be kind of OCC cause unfortunately I'm fallible and don't own 'em (if only!).

_2008 Micks Apartment_

Josef walked through the front door into Mick's living room and sat down on the couch.

"You're never going to knock are you?" Called Mick from the kitchen, Josef looked up as Mick walked into the room with two glasses of blood.

"No"

"Why is that? Surely growing up in your century should have had some effect on your social skills, given you some manners at least."

"You would have thought so, but here I am."

"Strange" Mick handed Josef a glass of blood, which he smelled carefully before tasting.

"You aren't trying to poison me with vegan blood are you? No...Wait plain old A+"

"If I was going to poison you I wouldn't use vegan blood. So what can I help you with Josef?"

Josef stood up and walked across the living room.

"I was wondering if you had that file for me on the Jane Doe, I'll give it to my people"

"You're people? Are you in some kind of cult Josef?" Josef just glared at Mick, who couldn't help but grin.

"The file's in the office I'll just go get it." Mick put down his glass on the side table and walked though to the office, while Josef studied the glass in his hands. There was a rather musical knock at the door.

"That might be Beth, can you get it?" Mick's voice called from the other room.

"Is she ever not here?" Asked Josef as he opened the door. But it wasn't Beth; It was a rather attractive, curvaceous girl with dark brown hair in a messy bun with a straight fringe across her brow. Which was currently wrinkled in confusion, apparently at Josef.

"Uh, Hi, is Mick here?" She looked past Josef, something that didn't often happen, and saw Mick enter the room. Upon noticing Him she let out a slight squeal and ran towards him. Mick's face lit up and he opened his arms. The brunette literally jumped into them with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Josef was beyond confused.

"Oh I missed you so much, I can't believe you made me go!" The girls voice was muffled in Micks neck but Josef could still hear her of course.

"I know it was pretty dumb of me. Phone calls just aren't the same and e-mail-"

"I told you, you couldn't use a computer, but oh no Mick knows best" Mick still hadn't put down the feisty brunette who couldn't have been more than 19 by Josef's reckoning. They both seemed to have forgotten Josef's presence in the room as they chatted happily together.

"Wait," Asked Mick

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't finish for another month" The girl stilled and lifted up her head to look at Mick.

"I'm so smart I finished early and they said I could go?" She looked hopefully at Mick.

"Try again" She sighed heavily.

"Okay. So I'm so smart I finished early and then I left without them knowing because I was bored and I missed you."

"You just left? Anything could have happened to you! That was such a stupid thing to do I-" The Brunette cut him off by burying her head in his neck again. Josef could only just hear her whisper her apolagy. Mick stopped yelling.

"Oh, Baby I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled. You know I love you." Josef was beginning to get angry now; He didn't like not being in the loop and he was so far out of this one he'd need binoculars to see it.

"Ahem" Josef cleared his throat in a not so subtle way. They both seemed to remember themselves and Mick put the girl down. She took one look at Josef and instinctively took a step behind Mick.

"Josef this is someone I'd like you to meet." Mick turned behind him.

"May, this is my good friend Josef, Josef this is May. My Daughter"

May cautiously offered her hand to a stunned Josef, who never took his eyes off of her as he shook her hand.

"You have a daughter?" Josef seemed surprised for a second, and then he was angry again.

"Gee didn't you think that might have been something to bring up in conversation?" Josef looked unimpressed to say the least. Mick hurried to explain.

"Well I didn't really know how you'd react and I didn't want a lot of people knowing about her so I decided to-"

"Lie to me?" Josef now looked decidedly pissed at this point. May cleared her throat. The two vampires looked at her expectantly.

"First off. Hi, how are you Josef? Nice to meet you too. And you-"She turned to Mick and smacked him on the arm.

"-That's for not telling your best friend about me dumbass. How stupid are you?' She then wearily turned back to Josef

" And can you really be surprised at him not telling you about me, how long did it take him to tell Beth he was a vampire and he only did that cause she caught him red handed – Literally!" She stopped and seemed to collect herself.

" Why don't you two talk while I put my stuff upstairs?" May took a cautious look at Josef as she passed then took her duffle bag from the front door and practically bolted up the stairs to her bedroom. Josef looked at Mick.

"She's fast for a human"

"You scared her. She's not stupid, she knows what you are."

"Apparently I'm her daddy's best friend. Does she call you Daddy?" Mick's eyes flashed and Josef realised he'd taken it too far.

"Don't push me Josef. I'm sorry I lied, but you have your secrets too. Anyway you know now."

"Right. How is it you have a daughter Mick, I'm assuming she isn't your biological daughter?" Josef sat down on the couch. Mick sighed deeply; some habits were hard to kick. He told Josef the whole story, about Laura and her abusive husband turned rogue Vampire, about not being able to save Laura , adopting May and sending her to boarding school for some normalcy. Josef chuckled at this last remark.

"Normalcy? Mick her mother was murdered by her undead father in front of her and you think she was going to be able to live a normal life at boarding school or...ever?"

"He's big with the hope" Both the vampires turned to see May standing at the bottom of the stairs. Josef smiled.

"Fast _and_ quiet" May gave a small smile. Her previous exuberance seemed a distant memory. Mick hurried to change the subject, he wasn't sure he liked the way this was going.

"So what are you going to do now truant daughter of mine?" He grinned as she beamed at him.

"I'm gonna indulge in some sex, drugs and rock'n'roll. I hear LA is perfect for all of that and I need a job so it's a tossup between starving actress and starving prostitute." Mick was unimpressed.

"Very funny." Josef was beginning to enjoy himself.

"Okay, seriously I need a job. Oh can I work with you? I could be P.I. Junior! Can I have a matching leather jacket?" Mick paled...or he would of if that was possible.

"You don't need a job"

"Ahh, but I want one."

"Well you're not working with me it's far too dangerous."

"Well what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can get an office job with nocturnal hours ya know."

"Yes you can. You can work for me" Mick and May both turned to look at Josef.

"No she can't"

"Uh, yes she can, if she's qualified."

"I'm qualified" piped up May. Mick growled.

"I don't want her to be one of your freshies Josef" Josef took on a look of pretend shock.

"She wouldn't be, she would be in the files department somewhere...filing"

"Yep, filing, nice safe _indoor_ filing." Reiterated May.

"Plus what makes you think I would want to be his freshie? Do you think I have no self respect?"

Mick seemed to be thinking it over. May decided it was time to use a dirty tactic, she really wanted this job, she didn't want to live off of Mick, she wanted to contribute in some small way. Plus she wanted to get out of the apartment every now and again.

"Please Daddy?" Mick softened instantly.

"Okay. But no coming in past 4 and no blood drinking" He looked at Josef as he said this.

"Fine by me" Josef smiled and picked up the Jane Doe file.

"Well I have to go, May I'll see you tomorrow evening for work at six. Mick I'll talk to you later." And with that he left. May beamed at Mick.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Tell me again over ice-cream, we're going out"

"Really, but you can't eat ice-cream and why do we have to go out?" May was a little jet lagged and wanted to get a full twenty winks before work the next day.

"Because then I can pretend you're a child and that you haven't just manipulated me." May smiled.

"Fair enough, but on one condition."

"What now?" Mick put on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Piggyback to the car." Mick looked up sharply.

"No." May just kept on smiling.

"Piggyback or I make a call to an agent"

"Fine." Mick bent over slightly so May could jump on his back.

"I know your lying, I distinctly remember you saying that if you ever tried to be an actress I should bite you."

"Yeah, but I want a piggyback." Mick walked out of the apartment with May on his back and over to the elevator just as the doors were closing, he thrust his hand between them and stepped inside.

Only to find Josef standing there, softly smiling. Mick took his place next to Josef in silence and all three of them stared at May's floating reflection in the doors. She grinned.

"You're gonna give him shit about this later right?"

"Oh yes"

"Excellent" Mick stayed silent, knowing that he wasn't going to hear the end of this anytime soon. They reached the ground floor and split up to get to their respective cars.

"See you tomorrow Josef!" called May and he chuckled as he heard her giggling all the way around the corner.

Josef decided that this was going to be very interesting.

AN: So I hoped you liked it, I tried for a long, funny, interesting chapter and I hope I provided that. I apolagise for any spelling/grammer mistakes as its currently 2 in the morning. Please use the magic blue button and give this review junkie a fix.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, TAFE's been getting in the way shakes fist in TAFE's general direction Hope you all like the Chapter, Insert review hint/beg here._

_-- Scene change_

_I don't own anything...unfortunately._

_Mick's Apartment_

Mick and May stumbled into his apartment, laughing hysterically as they did so. May had managed to goad Mick into an Ice-cream fight and they both had the remnants on their clothing. Mick stiffened when he noticed Beth sitting on his couch. She looked up and Mick didn't know what she was more surprised at, the triple choc-chip running down his shirt or May giggling behind him as she closed the door. Beth quickly got up to leave.

"I'm sorry...I didn't realise you had...I'll just go" She turned around and grabbed her bag.

"Beth, wait don't go. It's not what you think. This is May, my daughter" Beth stopped in her tracks and looked from Mick back to May, who was smiling openly at her. She held out her hand to Beth, who, to Mick's relief, reciprocated the gesture.

"Hi, Beth is it? I've heard so much about you. I'm sure you have no idea who I am because Mick's a dumbass and didn't think to tell anyone about me. Long story short I'm adopted, I'm 19 and you are way pretty and smart. Love your stuff on Buzzwire. Well, I'll leave you two to talk" And without pausing for breath, May ran up the stairs for the second time that day, but not before she smacked Mick in the arm again.

"Well...she's certainly...lively" Said Beth, who seemed more than a little taken aback.

"Beth I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you before she got here, but she surprised me by arriving early."

"Oh, but you were going to tell me?"

"Yes I promise." Beth smiled up at Mick. Who beamed back, he had been so worried about what Beth would think, but she seemed to be taking it all in her stride.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you? So, how is it you have a 19 year old daughter who I assume no one knows about?" Mick re-told the horrible story again. He kept his voice low this time in case May decided to magically appear again.

"That poor girl. And she just got back from this boarding school?"

"Yes, you and Josef are the only ones who know about her."

"So what is she going to do with herself?" Beth asked with a friendly smile.

"She's going to work for Josef...in his office" Mick glowered a little. He still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of May working for Josef.

"Stop being such a baby Dad." May appeared at the bottom of the stairs...again. It was starting to unnerve Mick that she could sneak up on him like that.

"It'll be fine, I can look after myself...well not necessarily against a four hundred year old vampire, who by the way seems kind of rude. You'd think he'd learn some manners right? But anyway I think I could get a few punches in at least before I get bled to death." Mick glared at May, who was enjoying this way too much.

"You are so not funny."

"I think she is." Beth said from the couch.

"Well thank you Beth it's nice to know I'm appreciated by someone in this place." May sat down next to Beth and started chatting away with her about working at Buzzwire and wanting all the gossip on her father. Mick went to get himself a glass of blood... with some whiskey.

--

May leaned in close to Beth as Mick went into the kitchen and whispered as low as she could so as not to be overheard.

"So what's the deal with you and Mick?" Beth looked uncomfortable about the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you both obviously want each other in the pants...in a major way. So what's stopping you? Is it the whole un-dead thing? 'Cause there are so many guys out there who actually have pulses, who are complete assholes." Beth couldn't help but smile at May. She couldn't believe such a strong willed girl with this great sense of humour was the product of such a horrific past.

"Well, I like him, but I don't think he's interested in me at all."

"And here I thought you were smart. Beth he obviously loves you, he's just doing his Martyr thing. I like you and I think you two deserve to be happy. So I think you're going to have to use some dirty tactics."

"Like what?"

"I afraid you may have to just jump his bones." Beth giggled at May's terminology.

"I actually already tried that, didn't quite work out." May frowned in thought.

"Okay, then leave it to me, we'll knock some sense into him." Beth looked up as Mick walked into the living room, she hoped May was right and acknowledged that she did indeed want Mick "In the pants" as May had put it.

Mick frowned down at the women, they had been scheming, he was sure of it.

And he was very worried.

AN: Yes I know, it wasn't the longest chapter in the world, but I'm already starting the next one this minute so never fear...not that you would...right?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, Thank you so much to all who reviewed but especially to ZivaJade who brought to my attention the fact that I seemed to have been successful in my blocking out of Josh. So just to be clear in my 'verse he doesn't exist. I hope you like the chapter.

I own May and a nice watch but nothing from Moonlight...it is a really nice watch though.

_**Josef's Office, the elevator**_

It wouldn't be a complete lie to suggest that May was nervous. In fact it was probably an understatement. As the Elevator took her up to Josef's floor May looked down at herself to make sure she was still happy with what she was wearing. Dark grey pants, purple V-neck top which showed only a small amount of cleavage and a buttoned black satin vest. Yep, she was still dressed appropriately for filing in a nice office. May didn't normally worry about what she wore, but as soon as she saw the building Josef worked in she had gulped, something she hadn't done since...well since the night her mother had died. This didn't really bode well for the rest of her day.

She shook herself together as she reached her floor and the elevator doors opened. May stepped out into the reception area and towards the front desk. Apparently she wasn't dressed right at all. She had far too many clothes on. The girl at the front desk was what Barbie aspired to be, but with more lip-gloss. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and had apparently confused what was underwear with a dress. She looked up at May, who apparently had grown several extra heads

"What?" Asked the girl as she popped some gum and gave May the once over again. She was quickly becoming May's least favourite person...and her father was un-dead, well both of them were actually.

Now, May had long ago made peace with the fact that she would never be thin, she had learned to appreciate her ample curves. She had decided that her child-bearing hips and c-cup chest were womanly and suited her more than if she had been rail thin. However standing here in this reception in front of Bitchzilla and her equally glossed and lacquered posse, who had just rounded the corner, May felt decidedly frumpy and incredibly self-conscious. Two feelings she tended to steer clear from whenever possible.

May made a snap decision. She wasn't going to take any shit from bimbo no.1 or her silicon crew, but she wasn't going to sink to their level either. She was here to earn some money, put food in the fridge and prove to Mick and herself that she wasn't damaged goods. She plastered a polite smile onto her face and fought the urge to hit something or someone.

"Hi there. I'm May st. John" She had ditched Clark when Mick had adopted her, she didn't want a harsh reminder of her father staring her in the face every time she signed something or introduced herself.

"I'm here to start work in the files department." The blond whose name tag read "Cindi" smirked at May and pretended to look over the list in front of her. She looked back up at May with an evil grin.

"No, I'm sorry I just don't see your name here, I'm afraid you'll have to go." May took a deep breath and counted to three, there was no time for ten.

"I'm sure there is some mistake, Josef Kostan hired me himself." A look of surprise flashed across Cindi's face, quickly followed by what appeared to be jealousy. She looked over at the three girls behind her, who at this point were riveted with their queen bee and her prey. She took her time looking May up and down again.

"I doubt that. Mr. Kostan has taste."

"Then what are you doing here?" The remark had escaped May's mouth before she could stop it. It looked as if she wasn't going to be growing up anytime soon after all.

"Excuse me?" Cindi was looking daggers at May, who decided it was going to have to be all or nothing now.

"Well, if he had taste, or any intelligence for that matter he wouldn't have put you on his front desk would he. Unless of course "tragic and trashy" was the impression he was going for." Cindi stood up and took a swipe at May, who dodged easily out of the way.

"You shut your face you fat bitch" She shrieked at May.

"You are aware that you're just proving my point further now right?" Cindi made to scratch May's eyes out but a hand appeared out of nowhere and held her wrist firmly. The hand belonged to Josef Kostan.

"Enough. Cindi pack your things, security will escort you out. May, my office now." He turned without another word and went down a corridor out of sight. If May was more than a little stunned then Cindi was about to have a fit, she looked over at May.

"You'll pay for this" May just smiled back.

"Don't count on it honey." May turned and followed in Josef's wake down the corridor he had disappeared into. She was incredibly embarrassed by what had just happened, but whether it was because Josef had come to her apparent rescue (she was sure she could have handled Cindi) or because he had seen her act so childish was up in the air. It'd didn't help her mortification that he was not only her father's best friend but her new boss. Well _hopefully_ her new boss . She stopped short at the open door at the end of the corridor that led into what appeared to Josef's office. The man himself was standing at the door, with one hand on the handle.

"Get in here." Josef sounded less than pleased. May walked in, keeping as much distance between herself and Josef as possible. He may have been one of the most attractive men she had ever met, but he was definitely one of the most dangerous and May wasn't naive to that fact.

"Sit down." Josef shut the door and moved behind his desk. May sat down in one of the two chairs facing Josef's desk. There was also a large bookshelf along one wall and two couches, facing each other over a low coffee table, in the room. Josef sat down behind his desk. May looked down at her purple All Stars.

"Was there any particular reason you decided to harass my receptionist? I have to say, I'm less tahn impressed with you." May looked up sharply at Josef, she couldn't read his face.

"Well, uh, first of all _she_ was the one harassing _me_ and I know that's no excuse for my behaviour 'cause let's face it, it was kind of like picking on a special needs kid wasn't it? She didn't know what she was doing, she was just threatened by my intelligence and the fact that I didn't scurry away when she tried to boot me out." Josef was using all of his self control to stop himself from laughing at May's ranting.

"But to be honest I think she just didn't like the cut of my jib." Josef cracked a smile at this last comment.

"The cut of your jib? I thought I was the old one in the room." May looked up surprised, apparently she wasn't going to get fired, which was good because she didn't think she could handle explaining to Mick why she wouldn't be working with Josef after all.

"I have an extensive vocabulary?"

"That you do." Josef watched her intently as she fidgeted in the chair opposite him. His gaze was making her uneasy.

"So...Can I still work here?"

"Yes. Just don't pick any more fights with my staff or there will be consequences" May beamed up at Josef, despite his threat, she was just happy to have the job. Josef became aware of just how beautiful her smile and chocolate brown eyes were. This was not a good thing.

"No more picking on the other kids got it. I guess I should get to work? Could you point me in the right direction?" Josef got up and led May to the door; he opened it and followed her out.

"I'll show you myself." He led her down the corridor, past the now empty front desk and to the elevator. It arrived a second after he pressed the call button and they both filed in. Josef pressed the 5, which was one floor down. May was suddenly aware of just how close she and Josef were, it was making her uncomfortable and her heart beat sped up a little. Josef glanced at her.

"You don't like enclosed spaces?"

"Something like that" She mentally smacked her head, she was standing next to a vampire, of course he could sense her rapid heartbeat. At least he didn't guess the real reason behind it because that would have been even worse. The elevator doors opened and May followed Josef out and down another corridor to a door which read "Records and Filing". He opened the door and ushered May inside. The room was larger than she expected, with rows of filing cabinets and two desks. An woman of about thirty sat behind the desk on the left. She was nothing like the other employees May had seen so far. She had charcoal suit pants and a pink sweater set on. May instantly liked her.

"Sarah, this is May, she'll be working in here with you, please show her the ropes." Sarah looked up and smiled at May.

"Certainly Josef." Josef looked at his watch.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go. Call me if you need anything, Sarah." With that he was gone, leaving May and Sarah alone.

"Hi, Nice to meet you . May is it? I'm so glad Josef finally hired someone to help me in here, it gets a little hectic sometimes." Sarah smiled genuinely at May.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm so relived not everyone who works here is made out of plastic and glitter gloss." Sarah laughed at May's wry smile.

"Yes, Josef certainly hires a certain type of woman doesn't he? You are a little out of the ordinary yourself. You're beautiful of course but you aren't exactly Josef's type." May looked a little taken aback at this.

"Oh, no, I'm not...I mean Josef and I aren't...He's a friend of my fathers and I needed a job, thats all." Sarah could see May was flustered by the implication she had made. But she had known Josef long enough to see where things could end up between himself and May, though she was sure that he himself had no idea and nor did May by the looks of it.

"My mistake dear, I do apologise. Now let's get started shall we?" The two women set to work .They both seemed to have made the unconcious disicion that the were friends and spent the rest of the evening chatting and laughing.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed, I should be Updating again today or tomorrow at the latest so stay tuned. Oh and BTW All Stars are a kind of runner made by Converse, just in case you weren't sure. Feel free to review:) hint cough.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I'm loving all the reviews, it makes me just want to keep writing but my dam life keeps getting in the way. So please keep on reviewing, you know you want to.

I don't own anything from moonlight...dam

_****_

Outside Mick's apartment 3am

May fumbled around for her keys and finally found them in her Abbey Road satchel, it was black leather except for the flap which had the Beatles' Abbey Road album cover on it. She had been using it since Mick had given it to her for her last birthday. She pushed her key into the door and walked through before she saw a glimpse of two bodies writhing on the couch. Mick and Beth were making out, they hadn't noticed May yet. She smiled and tiptoed out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. Aware that Mick would hear if she made any loud noise, she continued to tiptoe further backwards. Right into Josef.

"Fuck!" May managed to keep her voice to a whisper. Josef was smirking at her odd behaviour. Before he could say anything, May motioned for him to be quiet and follow her to the elevator.

Once inside May let out a sigh of relief, Josef looked impatient.

"What was all that about?"

"Oh, I just walked in on Mick and Beth making out, finally, and didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Ruin the moment? "

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for him to finally admit his feelings for her? And you have been no help on that front by the way. Anyhoo, let's give them about an hour yeah? That should be enough time for his Martyr guilt to kick in or for them to uh...finish." Josef noticed the faint blush on her cheeks as she said this. She looked up at him.

" You didn't need him for anything urgent did you?"

"No."

"Oh, good. So you wanna go get some food?"

"At 3 in the morning?"

"Yeah, there's this awesome place round the corner were Mick used to take me after I'd had a-" May stopped abruptly and looked at the floor. Josef wanted to know what she was going to say but decided pushing her would be a mistake.

"So, you want to go for ice-cream or not?"

"I'm a vampire."

"So do you want to go while I have ice-cream and you smirk at me and my simple human ways?"

"Sure" Josef smirked again.

"See, there we go." May was relived Josef hadn't asked her about her sudden silence. She didn't want him to know about her nightmares. She still had them sometimes, they were graphic and bloody. She would wake up alternatively screaming or crying, covered in a cold sweat and shaking slightly. This was something Josef definitely didn't need to know.

They rounded the corner and entered an all-night diner. May motioned for Josef to sit down while she got her ice-cream from the gelato bar. Josef chose a corner booth near the front door so he could see when people entered of left. May slid in across from him a few seconds later, holding a gelato cup filled with ice-cream and a plastic spoon.

"What flavour did you go with?"

"Mint Choc-chip. Hold on have you ever even had ice-cream before, what with the being four hundred or so years old." Josef gave an evil grin.

"Not in the traditional way, but I've tasted ice-cream before." May blushed deeply and instantly wished she could take her question back.

"And that's a little too much information right there. So have you found someone else to be your receptionist"

"Yes, Cindi was only filling in for a while before I found someone more...qualified for the position."

"As in someone who actually knows their ABC's and can go for twenty minutes without having the urge to apply lip-gloss?"

"Something like that." They shared a smile.

"Why'd you hire her anyway? I mean if it's ok to ask." Josef sighed.

"She was one of my freshies and was there when my last receptionist fell pregnant."

"Eww, you drank her blood?"

"What part about me being a vampire don't you understand?"

"No, not eww you drink blood, eww you drank _her_ blood. Didn't she taste like plastic?" Josef laughed softly.

"No she did not." The two chatted about what was in the news and other general stuff for a while. Josef looked at his watch.

"Should we head back up there?" May grabbed her bag and threw out her empty cup.

"Sure thing, but I better not walk in on anything graphic cause then I'm gonna need some serious therapy."

"You and me both." They made their way back to the apartment block and up to Mick's apartment. May stopped at the door and listened, she looked towards Josef.

"Can you hear anything?" Josef listened intently.

"Mick is talking on the phone. Beth's gone." May sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God"

"You're welcome." May looked back at Josef as she let them in.

"Ego much?" As they walked in, Mick looked up from where he was standing in the living room and ended his phone call. He looked at his watch and frowned.

"Cutting it a little late aren't we?" May snorted.

"Well _we_ wouldn't be if _we_ hadn't walked in on a couple of crazy kids necking on the couch would we?" Mick would have blushed if he could.

"You saw us?"

"Uhh yeah and can I speak for everyone when I say about fucking time. Honestly the way you two have been moping around its ridiculous is what it is. And speaking of ridiculous, child walking in on parent making out on the couch how upside down is that? Seriously dad, you have a bedroom." Mick smiled, he was worried about whether May would be okay with his relationship with Beth and if she was comfortable enough to talk about it, then she was fine with it. It was the things May didn't say that worried him. Josef cleared his throat.

"Is that a "yes, I agree with May whole heartedly", an "I need to talk to speak to Mick alone" or an "I need a cough drop" noise?". Josef glared at May and she took a few steps back.

"Okaaaay, I'm gonna go to bed now." She ran up the stairs and into her room, but not before yelling out,

"Use your words next time!" Mick laughed at the anger on Josef's face.

"She so just got you."

"She's gonna get something if she isn't careful. You know I had to fire Cindi today because she picked a fight with May?" Mick looked surprised.

"Over what?"

"Oh, I don't know chick stuff, but May looked ready to murder Cindi." Mick thought about it carefully.

"You want me to say something to her?"

"No, she doesn't need to know I told you. It wasn't really a big deal I just thought you should know. You being her Father and all...I still can't get over that."

"So other than the fighting thing, how'd she go today?"

"Sarah said she went fine, understood everything and worked hard."

"Good. Now about that Jane Doe."

...

AN: Hope you all liked that, I've decided to focus mainly on May and Josef as Mick and Beth just needed a shove in the right direction. Review please?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. You're all so great with the reviewing and the praising and the general positiveness. Who says the terrorists have won? Sorry this one is late, stupid school and all that.

I own nada of Moonlight...sigh

**Mick's Apartment 5pm**

Josef walked out of the elevator and towards Mick's door. He was sure he heard someone singing, but when he walked into the apartment it stopped. May walked out of the kitchen.

"Mick can we talk about the whole food sit-" She froze when she saw Josef standing there. He grinned, he was just too lucky sometimes. May stood in front of him in what must have been her pyjamas, a pair of Snoopy pants and an Elmo tank top. May looked down at herself and then immediately crossed her arms across her chest. Josef smiled wider when he realized why. She wasn't wearing a bra. It just got better and better. May was blushing deeply and staring at her toes.

"Mick isn't here at the moment, he's at Beth's...Well it was horrible to see you again, Bye." May went to go upstairs but Josef was suddenly standing between her and the stairs.

"Can't we chat for a while? You did tell me I should use my words last time." May looked up into his eyes defiantly.

"Yes I did, but I usually like to be wearing clothes when I talk with my employers. Not everyone handles business like you." She zipped round Josef and made her way up the stairs. He was surprised at how fast she could move for a human. Josef turned around as he heard Mick enter the apartment. Beth was with him.

"Hi Josef how are you?"

"I'm fine Beth thank you. Mick can I have a word?" Mick nodded and led Josef to his office. Beth sat down on the couch as May walked down the stairs in a black, long sleeved V-neck shirt and jeans. She smiled when she saw Beth.

"Hi, Beth how are ya?"

"I'm fine May, how are you? How's the new job?" May sighed as she sat down next to Beth.

"Oh, you know, it's like being surrounded by a bunch of hormonal Barbies who think you stole their hairspray. So not good. Sarah's cool though and we're usually on our ownsome in the filing dep." May looked around and lowered her voice.

"So how'd you finally convince that stupid-head father of mine that you were his gal? Was there yelling involved, I often wonder if the only way to get through to him is to yell." Bath laughed loudly and then checked herself.

"No, there was no yelling. I just took your advice and gave jumping his bones one more try. I think he finally realised I wasn't ever going to give up on him. The fact that he found out you were ok with it was probably a big help too."

"Jumping him eh? Nice use of the feminine wiles, good work. I'm happy for you two."

"Aww thanks." Beth gave May a hug.

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and suggest that you don't know that tomorrow is Mick's birthday right?" Beth looked very surprised.

"I didn't even know Mick had a birthday."

"Of course he has a birthday... I just don't know what the real date is. So I made one up for him a couple of years ago."

"Ahhh I see. So tomorrow is Micks birthday. Interesting" The two looked at each other and grinned evilly. May leaned in closer still and whispered low so not even vampires could hear.

"Now, I've made reservations at a club type deal for drinks, a surprise and such, I figured it would be rude to eat in front of him on his birthday –"

"True."

"- and then I'm gonna make myself scarce till morning so you guys can have the apartment to yourselves and that's all the info I need on that subject by the way. Watcha think?"

"I think it sounds great."

"What does?" Mick and Josef walked into the living room and stood in front of May and Beth. May gave a wide smile.

"Oh, we were just talking about how we're going out for your birthday tomorrow night."

"No we aren't." Mick looked firmly at May.

"Uh, yes we are. You have no say. It's been decided" Mick grumbled at this last remark, Josef however looked rather pleased. Mick looked at May.

"Decided?"

"Yes, Beth and I have decided so just shut up and have a happy freaking birthday already. God, why are you always so against having fun? Are you allergic to it? Should guys in lab coats be involved?" Mick looked pleadingly at Josef.

"Dude, you are so on your own here. Look at them." The two girls blinked innocently. Mick shook his head.

"And I thought we were meant to be the evil ones." Beth laughed.

"Don't worry you can bring Josef so you aren't on your lonesome." May was silently alarmed by this, but there was no way she was going to tell anyone why. It would ruin Mick's surprise.

"Josef doesn't want to come be witness to my humiliation, do you?" Josef smirked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Mick hung his head.

"Fine. We have to go now. I'll see you two later." May stood up and held out a folded piece of paper to Mick.

"What's this?"

"Grocery list. Some of us in this house actually eat food and not just A+."

"May you are perfectly capable of going shopping"

"I can't. I have work in a half hour. Off you trot." The two men left, Mick stopping to kiss each girl on the cheek. May looked up at Josef and she could have sworn his eyes had flashed silver for a second. Then the two vampires were gone. May shivered. Beth smiled knowingly at May.

"So what's with you and Josef?" May sighed and looked from the closed door to Beth.

"I want him to touch me inappropriately."

"I see."

"Pretty much."

"And him?'

"Well either he just wants to mess with my head...or eat me."

"You lead a very complicated life May."

"A'int that the truth. Especially considering the safest option there is for him to think of me as food" Beth slung her arm around May.

"If only"

...

**The Office 9pm**

May told herself off as she rode the elevator down to accounts, her arms full of files. There were two bronzed and glossed freshies in the elevator with her. She glanced at their torn skirts and skimpy tank tops. She was such an idiot, Josef didn't think of her as anything other than Mick's daughter and an employee, why would he when he had scores of willing and gorgeous freshies. The fact that she might possibly...definitely had a substantial crush on him was inconsequential. He didn't like her that way and she wasn't gonna be anybody's groupie.

May made her way through the elevator doors, balancing the stack of files, precariously, but balancing non-the-less. That was until she was swiped by a Barbie and the folders went flying. She bent down to pick them up while muttering about a rather graphic way to deal with the barbie that involved a can of hairspray and a match. A large hand appeared in front of her, helping her to gather up the files. She looked up and smiled her thanks at the kind stranger. Who turned out to be Josef. Her smile faltered when she noticed he was staring at her, she looked down and realised that from his angle he could see all the way down her top. Brilliant.

"Sorry" She covered her chest with the retrieved files and ran away as quickly as she could, mentally smacking herself again. He was just trying to help her out and she was shoving her breasts in his face. May was blushing deeply all the way to the accounts room, while Josef walked into the elevator wondering why anyone would apologise for such excellent cleavage. Then it was his turn to hit himself as he was reminded of the fact that May was Mick's daughter and very much out of bounds. Dam.

...

AN: Hope you all enjoyed. I've got the next couple of chapters planned out and they're gonna be doozeys. Review Review Review...please?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long. Dam school keeps getting in the way. Hope you guys like this chapter, I know I do.

I own nothing of Moonlight...whimper

_A scream turned into a gargle as blood filled a throat. Someone was laughing. Fangs tore strips and chunks of flesh from bone. Blood pooled to the surface covering skin. A dirty wall was spattered with blood. Dark, thick and coppery blood soaked through the carpet and spread out towards a pair of old runners and seeped up the laces. Wet chunks of skin and flesh flew everywhere. A blood covered hand twitched and then was still. _

May woke up with her hand over her mouth, muffling her scream. She had mastered this trick a long time ago. She was soaked in a cold sweat and so were her sheets. She looked around, remembering who and where she was. She got up and walked to the bathroom as flashes of blood and bone came before her eyes. She rushed to the toilet and emptied her stomach. She thought that after two years they would have stopped, but it seemed the nightmares had decided to stick around.

...

_The Lounge_

Mick and Beth walked into the Lounge/Club that May had chosen for Mick's birthday celebrations. Apparently she had chosen this particular place because it catered for both humans and vampires, providing a safe environment for both. Mick looked around for May, but couldn't find her.

"Where is she? She said to get here at seven right?" Beth picked a table in the middle of the room.

"Relax Mick, she said she'd be a little late or something. Look here comes a waitress, why don't you get a drink?" Mick sat down next to Beth and ordered a glass of blood. Beth ordered a glass of wine as they both looked around the club. It was a large place, with a stage up the front, booths covering the walls, an enormous bar on the right and a VIP Balcony up the back.

They were still waiting on May when Josef appeared five minutes later handing an envelope to Mick.

"Happy Birthday" He sat down on Micks left. Mick smiled.

"Awww Josef you got me a present?" Josef glared at Mick.

"I can take it back funny guy. So where's the girl wonder?" Mick looked around again.

"I don't know she's not here yet." Josef looked around the room as a girl started setting up onstage. She was plugging an acoustic guitar in and a drummer was setting up behind her. Josef thought he recognised the girl, but she was turned away from him. Then it struck him. He turned to Mick and pointed towards the stage.

"Uhh, Mick isn't that?" Mick faced the stage and let out an audible gasp. Beth turned to Mick.

"I didn't know May could sing or play the guitar." Mick was even paler than usual.

"She used to...she hasn't since..." Josef and Beth looked over at each other, apparently this was a big deal.

"May was really good; she used to perform at school and even a couple of underage events. But after her mother- Well she just refused to, she wouldn't even look at her guitar." Mick was now smiling up at the stage where May stood. The lights were dimmed and suddenly the dance floor in front of the stage was packed, but they could still see the stage clearly from the raised table area. A man in a purple suit and a black fedora came out and welcomed everybody to what was apparently open mike night.

Josef watched May who was standing incredibly still in the background. Oh boy was she nervous. Not only was she about to sing for the first time in a long time, but she was wearing the shortest thing she owned, it usually gave her confidence. She was wearing a black cotton shirtdress with a bright purple belt. The dress stopped mid-way down her things, which were clad in purple fishnet stockings and knee high black suede boots. The boots, thankfully had no heel, which meant at least she wasn't going to fall on her butt. She took a deep calming breath. She stepped up to the mike and smiled big. She was so ready. She started strumming and the song took over her.

_Don't be confused by my apparent lack of ceremony,  
My mind is clear  
I may be low or miles high off in the distance,  
I want you near_

Mick took Beth's hand and led her to the dance floor where they swayed together softly. Josef couldn't take his eyes off May.

_I love you... even when I'm sleeping  
When I close my eyes  
You're everywhere  
And if they take me flying on the magic carpet  
See me wave  
If our communication fails I'll reconnect it  
I want to rave  
I love you... even when I'm sleeping  
When I close my eyes  
You're everywhere  
No matter where the road is leading us remember  
Don't be afraid  
We have a continent that sometimes comes between us  
That's ok  
I love you... even when I'm sleeping  
When I close my eyes  
You're everywhere _Josef was spellbound, she was absolutely amazing. Not only her voice, but she just looked so confident and at ease. He realised it was the first time he'd seen her with her hair down and it was long. The dark chocolate waves stopped at her lower back. He was also very aware of her curves, he usually went for thinner women, but May was perfect, with her feminine hips and thighs. Josef resigned himself to the fact that he wanted her and he had an inkling that he didn't just want her for a night or a week. Interesting.

Mick and Beth came back to the table and soon May came over to join them. She smiled at Mick as she sat down next to him and leaned over to give him a hug.

"Happy birthday Daddy" She had whispered it low, so that even Josef had trouble hearing it. Mick held her tight.

"I'm so proud of you" May pulled back.

"Yeah you are, I was this close to singing "papa don't preach" just to freak you out." Mick laughed.

"It would have worked too." May held out an envelope to Mick. He opened it and retrieved the card, which had Dracula on the front. He opened it and the card laughed evilly. A voucher for a weekend spa fell out onto the table. Mick picked it up and looked over at May.

"I thought you and Beth might like a weekend away. It's an open voucher so you can organise whenever you wanna go" Mick hugged her again.

"Awww, May you shouldn't have. Ill forgive the insulting card"

"I thought you would. May looked at her watch. Well I gotta shoot off, I'm late for work. Have a good night." She got up and walked away, very much aware of the fact that Josef was at the table and that she had partly sung that song for him. Not cool, she thought to herself.

...

_The Office_

May was putting back the enormous pile of files and folders that littered Sarah's desk. She had made a deal with Sarah that she would work late if she could arrive late. Sarah had apparently decided that meant she was cleaning up too. May smiled, she knew it was a joke and that if Sarah was making them, then they really were friends, which was good 'cause May didn't have much in the way of human contact. She was just reaching up to put away a box on a particularly high box when Josef walked in. His eye was immediately drawn to her thighs and the lacy tops of her thigh-high fishnets which were revealed by the risen hem of her dress. He was suddenly very aroused. May turned around to see who was there, to find Josef standing in the doorway with silver eyes and a look that suggested she was food. May gave a large gulp and stumbled back into the shelf. Josef was suddenly pressed up against her and nuzzling her neck. He kissed her roughly, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and pushing his tongue against hers. May melted for a moment, before coming to her sences. She pushed Josef back and he was so surprised he didn't stop her when she slapped his face. Josef didn't know what was wrong. She held her hand to her face.

"How could you? I thought you wer-" Josef noticed she had tears in her eyes. He was definitely confused now, it was just a kiss. May was furious.

"I am not your freshie! You can't just use me like your other groupies Josef. I thought you understood that, God I even care-" May stopped herself and just like two years previously, she gathered herself up in an instant and made herself hard again.

"I'm gonna do you a favour and forget this ever happened." She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room. Josef was in serious shock now. He wasn't quite sure of what had just happened. He replayed May's words in his head and realisation hit him, she had thought he was just using her. That he was treating her like the others. He recalled her wet eyes and realized something else. She had been about to say that she cared for him and he had blown it. He just hoped he hadn't permanently ruined his chances, he really did.

AN: So the song is by an Australian band from the 90's called Leonardo's Bride and the song is on their MySpace page at /leonardosbride, I suggest you all go and check it out cause it's so perfect for may and Mick and may and her mum and may and Josef! Stay tuned and review!


	8. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! I have to apologise deeply for how late I've been in posting the next chapter, especially after all the great feedback I've received from all of you!

Unfortunately my real life has been getting in the way, it's been just like a soap opera, only minus the mystery pregnancy and long-lost evil twin! But rest assured I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and hope to have it up within the next week/week and a half!

Thank you for all your patience and understanding, I can't wait to continue May and Josef's story.

Till Next Time

Jesabellerrific


	9. Chapter 8

Hey Everybody, Here it is. Hope you all enjoy it. I don't own nothing...I own May

_T__he Apartment_

May tiptoed through the front door and paused. She couldn't hear anything, which was a blessing; she really didn't need to hear her dad and Beth hook up. May shuddered at the thought and walked up the stairs to her room. She figured Mick and Beth must have gone to Beth's place, which meant she had the apartment to herself till morning. Perfect. The last thing she wanted at the moment was company. She was exhausted both physically and mentally, she let out a sigh and fell on her bed. She still couldn't believe what had happened, that Josef had kissed her like that. Her lips still tingled and it made her feel ashamed of them. He had wanted her, but not like she wanted him. She was just another source of blood and sex in his eyes, probably in that order too.

May sighed again and rolled over, putting her head on the pillow. She just wished he hadn't kissed her. Because it had been really good, but it could never happen again. She refused to let herself become a freshie and anyway she liked Josef too much, it would just get ugly and complicated. There would be a moment, when she let something slip and he would get rid of her. He wasn't interested in a relationship and she wasn't interested in empty sex and donating to the Josef Blood Fund.

She would do as she had promised him. She would forget it had ever happened and continue to work in a professional capacity. No matter how much she still wanted him. Having come to this underwhelming conclusion, May promptly fell into a fitful sleep.

_The Office_

Josef tapped his pen against the stack of papers in front of him. He just couldn't concentrate; flashes of May kept appearing in his head. Her smile, the confident singer at the lounge, her exposed thigh and the tears in her eyes. He cursed himself for being so stupid. How could he not have seen it, she liked him and he suspected that it wasn't for his money or the novelty of being a vampire. He leaned back in his chair; it was an interesting concept, that she might be one of the few genuine women in his life. He thought about her glossy brown hair and the way she teased him. He sat forward suddenly, he couldn't be sure, but he might have genuine feelings for her as well. This was new.

Josef groaned. Of course he had feelings for the girl who he had just alienated, not to mention she was his best friend's 19 year old daughter. Perfect. He was an idiot. He would have to tread very carefully and somehow get her to trust him again. How hard could it be?

He was screwed.

Josef heard a knock at his office door. He looked up to see Mick standing in his doorway. A million thoughts flooded through Josef's head at once. May had told Mick and he was here to kill Josef, May had told Mick and he was here to kill Josef slowly or May had told Mick and he was here to kill Josef slowly and painfully. None of these options really appealed to Josef.

"Josef we need to talk"

The third option, Mick was definitely going with the third option.

"One of your men has been found"

Josef looked up in surprise, definitely not what he was expecting.

"Found?"

"In a bloody heap. He was missing quite a few vital limbs....and organs"

"The rouge?"

Mick was frowning slightly, like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes, he must have figured out we've been tailing him and didn't appreciate it."

"That seems to be the general theme with rogues."

Josef stood up.

"So I guess were gonna go get the bastard?"

Mick made his way to the door.

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Okay then. Let's go get him"

The both walked out the door with determined looks on their faces. They were both out for blood.

Josef smiled at the irony.

_The Apartment_

May woke with a start, her hand on her mouth and sweat in her sheets. The whole nightmare thing was getting really old. She dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she showered, dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. She looked over at the clock and dropped her toothbrush.

She was quite late for work. Not good.

May grumbled to herself about being professional as she ran around her room gathering up everything she needed. She felt like the white rabbit minus the nosy blonde following her around. She grabbed her bag and skipped down the stairs and out the door, hoping like hell the traffic wouldn't be too bad.

_The Office_

The traffic had been bad. May glanced at her watch as she hurried down the corridor. She was officially an hour late. Awsome. She practically fell into the Records and Filing room, only to grind to a halt in front of Sarah. Sarah looked at her watch then back up at May.

"You're late"

"Yup"

"You oversleep?"

"Yup"

"Bummer"

"Yup"

Sarah smiled widely at May.

"I beat you by five minutes"

May laughed.

"I knew the traffic was gonna be hell on everyone else too!"

"Apparently. Well we better get to it then, you want filing or copying?"

"Filing, the copy machine doesn't like me."

Sarag nodded sagely.

"It does have a bit of an attitude towards you."

The two got on with their work for the day, chatting about what they were going to do with their weekend.

_Downtown LA_

Mick looked over at Josef who nodded and steadied himself. They kicked the door open easily and looked around the dodgy motel room, the rogue vampire-free dodgy motel room.

"I was sure he was here"

Mick looked around dismayed. Josef picked up a mug and tipped it so Mick could see.

"He was, where's your smell gone?"

The bottom of the cup had a dark red ring stain. It was still slightly wet.

"Well where has he gone?"

They looked around the cluttered room, until Mick heard Josef groan. He held up a post-it note with an address on it. The address of his office building. Mick frowned.

"That is not a good thing."

_The Office_

May was working in the department alone, Sarah's daughter's school had rung to say she was ill, so Sarah had gone home for the day to look after her. May lifted her head form the evil copy machine that was refusing to do its only job and copy. She sure she had heard a scream, she poked her head out the door and saw dozens of people scrabbling to get into the lift ad down the stairs, they were all running in the same direction. Away from the Vampire with blood running down his chin and neck and a severed arm in his left hand. May gulped.

"That is not a good thing"

AN: Sorry about the cliff-hanger but not to worry the next chapter is on its way double time! Do your kind deed for the day and review!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry for the slight delay, my computer decided to have a hissy fit followed by a mental breakdown. Here it is!

_Mick's Car_

Josef sped through the streets of LA towards his office while in the seat next to him Mick tried to reach May on his cell. Both men wore worried frowns.

"She's not picking up her cell and the office line is dead."

Both frowns grew deeper as Josef pushed his foot down harder on the gas pedal with a determined look on his face. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to May, they had to find her and deal with the rogue. Violently if possible.

_------_

_The Office_

May pulled her head back inside the office and locked the door.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

She knew this would be the part of the film where the audience yelled out the simple answer but she was beginning to panic. May put her hair up out of her face with a hairpin and spoke out loud to herself.

"Can't go out there, I wouldn't make it to the elevator. Can't hide in here hoping he won't find me because he'll either smell me or hear my pulse."

May began a quick search of the room for a weapon. She knew her only option would be to put up some kind of fight. She looked around at the stationary supplies that littered her desk and tried to channel MacGyver.

Things were not looking good. She could hear growling.

----

_The Elevator_

May hadn't been among the few lucky enough to escape who were camped out in the safe room. Josef and Mick stared straight ahead at the elevator door, which was smeared with congealed blood, they were running out of time. Tinny elevator music echoed softly. Mick looked at Josef, his frown was fading. Josef knew this was bad news, he needed Mick to stay focused and angry. Not worry about whether May was alive or not. Despite the fact that the thought of May being mauled by a rogue made Josef feel ill. He turned to Mick.

"She's going to be fine."

Mick looked back at the elevator door. Twenty floors to go.

----

_The Office_

May stood back and waited. The door flew off its hinges and the rogue stood at the doorway. He had discarded the severed arm. He looked intently at May and grinned, showing blood stained teeth and fangs. He tilted his head and sniffed the air. A low growl started in his throat and rippled out of his mouth.

May took a step back as she gulped. Her heart pounded in her chest and she had to fight the urge to cry hysterically.

He grinned wider at her increase in heart rate and sped forward through the doorway, only to trip on the length of string pulled taught across the doorway and secured on either side . His arms flailed and he landed face first on the assorted pins and paper spikes May had carefully laid out.

May stifled a hysterical giggle and made to run through the door. But the rogue clamped his bloody hand around her ankle and stopped her. He lifted her foot up, sending her off balance and threw her across the room, she hit the wall with a heavy thud and lay crumple on the floor. The rogue got up and removed the spikes and pins from his face. He wasn't grinning anymore. May looked up at his approaching form and shudder in fear.

"Okay, so for future reference, don't poke the bear, got it!"

The Rogue knelt down beside her and leaned in towards her face. She could smell the decay and blood that radiated off him. He licked his lips.

"What future?"

He gripped her neck with his right hand and pulled her up against the wall. May's toes barely touched the ground. His left hand punched and slashed at her abdomen, his sharp claws leaving deep gashes. She gripped at the hand wrapped around her throat, but it wouldn't budge. She began to get frantic. She wouldn't let what happened to her mother happen to her too. She had to fight.

She started banging her fists on his arm. As she brought her right fist up to punch him again she knocked her own head and had an idea. She pulled out her long sharp hairpin and stabbed the rogue in the eye, whilst simultaneously kicking him in the balls, making sure her heel connected with his anatomy. The rogue dropped her and doubled over, howling in pain. May didn't waste a second she scrambled towards the doorway and ran out into the corridor trying to find somewhere else to hide.

She ran for the break room.

----

_The Elevator_

Mick and Josef ran out the elevator door just as the rogue stepped out of May's office. He was clutching at his eye as blood spilled down his cheek. Josef and Mick ran at him, throwing punches and kicks. Mick grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, the swung a mean right hook straight to his nose, cartilage crunched under Micks knuckles as he made contact. Josef grabbed either side of the rogues head and twisted. Hard. The rogue's neck broke and then twisted off. The headless body dropped to the floor, spilling blood into the carpet. Josef dropped the head and looked up at Mick.

"May."

They both said her name at the same time, turned around and ran to her office. They looked in on the empty room, with pins and paper spikes littering the floor, blood stains on the carpet and a large, body sized dent in the opposite wall. They both breathed in the scent of the blood. Flashes of the struggle crossed their minds, May being thrown against the wall, May stabbing the rogue, May running out of the room.

Mick looked at Josef

"Let's split up."

Mick headed towards the other offices and Josef went in the opposite direction, the toilets and break room. He reached the rest rooms first and checked both the men's and women's. She wasn't there. He was getting worried, there had been a lot of blood in the office and he had only seen flashes of the struggle. Josef realised the unfamiliar sensation he was feeling was panic. He headed towards the break room, trying to hear May's pulse or smell her blood but all he got was the scent of freshly brewing coffee and the sound of an obnoxious DJ coming from the radio in the staff room. He tried to push the door open, but it was locked. He shouldered it open easily and surveyed the empty room before him. He turned off the blaring radio. Josef cocked his head listening intently she had to be here somewhere and then he heard it. A rapid thump-thump thump-thump and a soft intake of breath.

Josef kneeled down and opened the cupboard door in front of him. There was May, huddled and clutching her knees to her chest. Her head was down. She was whimpering softly and he could smell the salt of her tears.

"May. Don't be afraid. It's me"

May lifted her head slowly and as her chocolate brown eyes focused on Josef her whole body shuddered and she broke into broken sobs. Josef reached for her and held her in his arms as she buried herself in his chest, her whole body shook violently. Josef held her close and reached for his cell.

"Mick, I found her. She's okay, we're in the break room."

"Thank God, I'm on my way."

Josef hung up and looked May over. He stretched her out despite her whimpered protests.

"Shhh, it's okay I just want to make sure your not too badly hurt"

She had dark bruising forming on her neck and a few gashes on her stomach, one or two of them would need bandaging but they weren't too bad. She would'nt need stitches but she would have a few scars. He brushed a strand of hair back from her face. May looked up at him, her eyes were still swimming but she had stopped sobbing.

"It's dead right? You killed it?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Josef couldn't help but smile.

"You seemed to do some damage yourself though, stabbing it in the eye, setting up traps."

"I was trying for MacGyver but I think I ended up with Home Alone. Thank Christ you got here though, if you hadn't I-"

May started welling up again, she hated that she was being weak in front of Josef of all people....well vampires anyway.

"Hey, you would have been fine. The radio and the coffee? Very clever."

May snorted.

"I was hiding in a cupboard"

"Yes but you did it with panache"

"You can cower with panache"

Josef cracked another grin.

"Apparently so"

May leaned in closer to Josef, she realised all she wanted to do was kiss him. He saw her pink tongue peep out and wet her lips. His eyes flashed silver and he leaned forward.

Mick burst through the door and the two split apart.

"Oh May"

He gathered her up in his arms and held her close.

"I'm so glad your okay, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. I love you so much"

May wrapped her arms around Mick's neck.

"I love you too Dad"

Josef was suddenly hit with the realisation that he was a little jealous of Mick and May's closeness. He wanted her to love him and the sooner the better.

"Dad?"

"Yes May?"

"I want to go home now please"

Mick Looked towards Josef.

"I'll drive you home"

"Thanks."

Mick carried May out to the corridor and Josef followed.

"Whatever happened to nice, safe _indoor_ filing?"

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Heya hope all is well, sorry for the delay please enjoy

May stood beneath the scalding hot water, letting it cover her face and ears, drowning out the world. The gashes on her stomach burned under the torrid water but she ignored it. When Mick had finally put her down, in the lounge room, twenty minutes ago all she had wanted was to clean the blood off and sleep for millennia. Anything to block out the memories of that day and the eerily similar one from her past. She turned around and let the water wash through her long hair, trying to stay awake long enough to finish her shower and crawl beneath her covers.

_  
The Living Room_

Mick and Josef sat side by side on the couch; each had a glass of blood in their right hand and was staring straight ahead, lost in thought.

Mick was thinking about May and how worried he was that she might not recover emotionally from this further ordeal.

Josef was thinking about May and how worried he was and how he'd like to be in the shower with her.

Mick started at the loud ringing coming from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it in a hushed voice.

"Hello? Beth. Yes she's fine, were back at the apartment. Yes he's with me why? Oh god, are you sure? I'm coming to get you, we'll figure it out. I'll be there soon." Mick hung up the phone and looked at a very curious Josef.

"Mick, is everything alright?"

Mick rubbed his hand over his tired face.

"No. The rogue seems to have had some friends, who have a disturbing amount of information on me and Beth. They were after _me_ today and they're gonna be even worse now that we've killed one of them. I have to get out of town before anyone else gets hurt. I'm gonna take Beth to a safe house in Canada but I don't know if May's ready for that kind of trip for god knows how long?"

"They'd notice if you all left at once"

"Exactly. Josef what am I gonna do?"

"Take Beth to Canada and I'll take May to my place, there'll be 24hour security and she can hole up there for as long as you need, if she stay's inside no one will know she's there. I promise to take care of her."

Mick thought over Josef's plan and nodded.

"Okay, I think it would be too risky to take her with us and if they don't know about her she's probably better off staying. Thankyou Josef. I better pack."

Mick went to pack his things and Josef leant back into the sofa, things were about to get complicated.

_  
The Bathroom_

May run a brush through her damp hair and sighed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. A dark purple handprint had formed on her throat and she had a bruise on her right brow bone but other than that she didn't look too bad, if pasty wasn't bad. She hung up her towel and pulled on charcoal sweats and a dark aqua tank top, she made sure she had a bra on; no doubt Josef was still here. May made her way down the stairs to say goodnight, or morning depending on your 6am views and stopped halfway down. Mick was standing at the doorway with an overnight bag in his hand.

This couldn't be a good thing. She made her way over to him and tried desperately to hold back the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Please don't send me back to boarding school."

Mick looked shocked and instantly put his arms around her and held her close.

"Don't be silly. I'm not sending you anywhere, well I am but-"

May pulled back and looked up at Mick.

"But what?"

Mick explained the situation and that she would be staying with Josef. She looked over at the vampire leaning against the wall with no expression on his face and gulped.

"Oh. Well of course you have to go take care of Beth, I'll be fine. I promise."

"I won't be able to contact you for a while but remember that I love you. Leave a message on my phone in emergencies but I'm sure you'll be safe as houses with Josef."

"Sure I will. Now go and take care of that enchanting reporter" May smiled and pushed Mick out the door. She knew that in these situations time was short and the sooner Mick and Beth were lost the better.

Mick left with one last look at May.

May looked over at Josef who looked her up and down in her figure hugging sweats and tank top. She shook her head, trying desperately not to smile back.

"Safe as houses my ass"

May sighed and went to go pack her bag, mumbling about entering the lion's den or something of that nature.

_  
Josef's House_

May stood in the foyer and openly gaped. It was enormous. Josef chuckled at her expression.

"Dude, how rich _are_ you?"

"Well when your four hundred years old, investments tend to develop nicely"

"Seems like it. So where should I park my stuff?" She looked over at Josef who was watching her intently. Josef picked up her bag as if it weighed nothing. She knew he had superhuman strength but it was still impressive and a complete turn on.

"I'll show you your room" He had left the bed- part out but the intention had been there. May's stomach flipped and she followed him up some stairs, trying and failing to not check out his butt. She was only human after all.

They turned into a long corridor which lead to another corridor and then another. May was lost and she knew it. Josef stopped at a door and May ran right into him. It was like running into a brick wall...that laughed at you. She jumped back as he opened the door. He waited for her to go in before following after her. This time he bumped into her, he was really beginning to enjoy all this bumping.

She stood and stared at the room. It was beyond huge. Other people could fit their whole apartments into it. Then she saw the bed, it was a king size four poster bed and it looked like something out of a princess' fantasy. Somewhere inside her an inner child shrieked with joy.

She looked up at Josef, any effort to stay cool had fled when she caught sight of her new digs. She beamed at him, then leaned forward and whispered.

"Excuse me for a moment while if fail miserably to act my age"

She ran to the bed and started jumping up and down on it. Giggling as she did so. Josef smiled, it was nice to see her happy, even if it was because of a bed. It was also nice to see certain parts of her body bounce like that. She looked over at him and jumped off the bed.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. I always wanted a huge bed when I was little but we couldn't afford it or have the room and the bed I did have would have broken if I had jumped on it. Mum sa-"

Her grin disappeared at the memory of her mother as reality came crashing back. It saddened Josef that she had so much hurt in her life, he wanted to change that and help her get past it. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Jump away, I was quite enjoying the show"

May faltered and Josef worried he might have gone too far, but then she smacked him in the arm with a rueful smile

"I'll just bet you did"

She looked up at Josef, her chocolate eyes staring into his and they both leaned towards each other. But May hesitated, she wanted more than Josef could give, he didn't want a relationship. He saw the doubt in her eyes and frowned slightly.

"May, I want you to know that when we kissed, when I kissed you, it wasn't about just sex."

She was more than surprised by this revelation.

"You mean that-"

He leaned closer and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I mean that I care about you, a lot more than I should. But I definitely care. I was so worried about you today and when we got to the room and there was blood everywhere- Well let's just say it wasn't pleasant. But you have to know that I want more than just your body-"

He trailed his hand down her neck and held her hip with the other.

"-and I really want your body. But I want you, all of you."

May had lowered her gaze to his chest and couldn't make herself meet his eyes. She was overjoyed and she felt tears forming in her eyes. He lifted her chin and their eyes met. She smiled and her whole face lit up. He looked over her face, his eyes settling on her mouth.

She leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft at first, his lips moving over hers, but then she sighed and leaned into him and the pressure increased. It became hard and frantic. His tongue stroked hers and he moaned as she stroked back. Then she pulled away and swayed slightly.

"I think you should probably get some rest now May."

"I think you might be right." She smiled sleepily up at Josef and failed to stifle a yawn. She looked across the room at the bed and then back at Josef.

"But it's so far away" Josef chuckled and picked her up bridal style. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. She yawned again, her eyes fluttering closed.

"'Night" She mumbled and then her breathing became deep and even. Josef smiled softly and crept out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

AN: Hope we were all pleased stay tuned for more Josef and May goodness REVIEW REVIEW


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay, its that time of year ya know? Hope everyone is well and having a great holiday season!

May woke up and turned over, she frowned and stifled a yawn. She was still exhausted so why had she woken up? She realised she was still completely dressed and had overheated. She shimmied out of her pants and removed her tank top and bra. She was still uncomfortable so she shifted the duvet over onto the other side of the bed, leaving her covered in the slightly ridiculous purple satin sheet. She sighed.

"Vampires"

May stretched, yawned and promptly fell back into a deep sleep.

_  
Josef's Study_

Josef signed the document in front of him and placed it on top of the pile of papers to his right. He reached for the next document but felt only air. He had finished all his work. Josef leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hand. There was nothing to distract him now, nothing to stop him from thinking about the fragile, beautiful and impossible 19 year old in his guest room. He recalled something that Mick had mentioned before May had finished her shower the night before.

"She might... Well sometimes she... She has trouble sleeping some nights"

He had avoided eye contact with Josef after that, he seemed guilty somehow, like he'd broken a confidence.

Josef got up out of his chair and made his way to May's room. He silently opened the door and set down a leather chair by her bedside, noting the pile of clothes on the floor, in particular the bra. He sat back in the chair and watched May intently. She lay on her back with her left arm flung out above her head, her face turned to her right hand which was lying next to her on the pillow. The dark purple sheet was draped across her body, her raised arm had shifted the sheet so that it revealed her neck and left a creamy swell of breast exposed, but showed no more than a low cut top would. Josef was hard just looking at her. Her generous curves were outlined through the sheet, which rose and fell with her steady breaths.

He watched her silently for over an hour, completely enthralled. She began to mutter and frown in her sleep. Her breathing became harsh and erratic, Josef sat forward in his chair about to wake her when her eyes flew open and she gave a muffled scream, her right hand pressed firmly over her mouth. May looked around the darkened room, tears streaming down her face, sobs escaping her chest. She didn't know where she was, she clutched the sheet to her body and began subconsciously backing towards the corner of the room. Her gasping breaths the only sound that filled the room. Josef had his hands stretched out toward her, afraid to move in case it startled her further.

"May, It's just me. It's Josef sweetheart. You're alright, you're safe"

He kept his voice low and soft, trying to help her recall where she was. May frowned and then her vision cleared. She recalled her dream with a shudder and realised why her surroundings were unfamiliar. She looked over at Josef, worry etched across his face, watching her carefully. She smiled softly.

"I remember now. I'm sorry."

Josef frowned deeper.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

May shrugged and lowered her gaze. She pulled the sheet up higher to cover more of herself and a deep blush grew across her cheeks. Tears continued to fall silently down her cheeks.

"Did I scream? Is that how you- Did you hear me?"

Her voice was whisper soft.

"Yes, but you covered your mouth pretty quickly. I was already here."

Her head snapped up and she looked into Josef's eyes.

"You were watching me sleep?"

"Yes."

May frowned.

"Why?"

Josef smiled softly at her.

"Because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and you were in here naked in the dark."

May blushed deeply and pulled the sheet tighter around herself. She didn't have a lot of experience with being naked around men. Particularly devastatingly handsome vampire men who were complementing her.

"Do you have these dreams a lot?"

"Every night since..."

May trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Is that how you covered your mouth so fast?"

"Yeah I've had a lot of practice"

May looked up at Josef's face, his expression was stern. She moved so that she was right next to him, but made sure the sheet still covered her. He leaned forward suddenly and pressed his lips to hers. He places soft kisses on her mouth moving down to her jaw line and then down her neck. May moved to give Josef more access and shivered. Josef stopped and looked up with concern.

"Are you cold?"

May blushed again.

"No, the opposite"

And then she pulled Josef toward her. She traced the line of his lips, with her finger tips and smiled. She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth and then licked his lower lip. Josef groaned and opened his mouth. May massaged his tongue with hers. They lay on the bed, kissing soft and slow. Josef pulled back and looked at May, her face was flushed, her eyes were dark with desire and her breath was ragged. He wanted her so bad, but he knew he wouldn't push her and tonight was too soon. He kissed her swiftly.

"I think you need to get some more sleep babe, its late and you must still be exhausted"

"I suppose"

May smiled and reached up to kiss Josef back. He moved to get off the bed and May gripped his shirt.

"Josef?"

He looked into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Will you – Will you stay with me tonight? Please?"

Her eyes were pleading, she was obviously still shaken. Josef smiled warmly.

"Of course."

He moved over and pulled her towards him, pressing her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, but making sure he was above the sheet and she was below. May wiggled around a little and then lay her head on his arm. She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Josef"

He felt her breathing slow and become even. He became hypnotized by her breaths and rhythmic heartbeat until he too fell asleep.

.............

May woke up rested, but couldn't figure out what had woken her up. She slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was still in Josef's arms, one of his hands had moved in his sleep to cup her breast, his thumb was moving lazily across her nipple, sending small shocks of pleasure through her system. She could also feel something pressing against the small of her back. She grinned, she knew what had woken her up and now it was time for a little pay back.

This was going to be fun.

AN: hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next will be up asap. Please review.


End file.
